Reality Check
by Mrs. Story
Summary: Chels, don't make me decide between you and my goals. You know I couldn't." "Too late, Vaughn. Seems you already did." VaughnxChelseaxDenny
1. Chapter 1: Time To Say GoodBye

**A new story I thought up…I hope you read and enjoy. ;)**

**Summary: "I got over you. Now get over _yourself_. Did you really expect me to never move on?" Chelsea questioned. Vaughn? Didn't have an answer. VaughnxChelseaxDenny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Time To Say Good-Bye**

**Reality Check: People come and people leave. **

* * *

It hit her like a physical blow.

The massive swell of emotions twisting her thoughts was a foreign concept to her. First, guilt for not noticing his depression before; sadness to say farewell to her first and best friend; and anger settling in when she realized Vaughn was acting irrationally to the_ entire_ situation.

Chelsea dropped her head down, avoiding his gaze. No matter, Vaughn would wait patiently. He always did; towering above her, the very _essence_ of calm. But for the first time in his life, he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from his friend.

When her eyes lifted slowly and locked with Vaughn's the breath was forced from his lungs at the cold, burning intensity there. Her dancing summer sky eyes were eerily replaced with hard and glassy sapphire ones.

But for one instant she was too shocked to control her stoic expression and Vaughn saw it; a split second of hurt and absolute betrayal that cut through his heart like the sharpest of knives.

Then Chelsea's eyes narrowed, rage contorting her features into something Vaughn would have found ugly had he been capable of thinking her so.

"Why…?" Chelsea croaked, "Just because they don't understand everything about you doesn't mean they aren't trying! Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe your parents don't comprehend the way you are because you never give them a chance too?!" Now, she was yelling.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sick of them and their shallow, rich behavior." Vaughn stated with finality.

"Vee," Chelsea pleaded, "you shouldn't run away. It won't solve anything. The only product would be loneliness. Is that what you want? Scamper away from a loving and comfortable family, friends who care for your well-being, an animal dealer job you love, and even…me?"

"It's only a little while." Vaughn compromised.

"Why should I believe anything you say to me now?! Huh!? All you're ever gonna do is push people away, even if you have to physically leave them behind in order to do so. That's it. Gray and Cliff care about you, your parents Anna and Basil, your sister Mary, and most of all,_ I_ do Vaughn. I care about you."

Vaughn didn't respond, knowing it was futile if he did.

"Whatever Vaughn. I guess it doesn't matter. _I _don't matter. Your_ friends_ don't matter. _Mineral Town _doesn't matter…" Chelsea babbled, her mind fogged by hurt.

Vaughn stiffened, as if her words had hit something. The cut became deeper now…

"I didn't mean to hurt you -" He started.

"Hurt me? That's ridiculous." Chelsea cut off, starting to become quiet as the seriousness of the situation settled in, but at the same time contorting her face into the cruelest smirk he'd ever seen her wear.

"I'm the furthest thing from it." Chelsea lied, "If anything, I'm pissed off to the point I _wanna_ see you go…If you think you _hurt_ me, then you fooled _yourself_ more than you fooled me into thinking you _ever _cared about my feelings." She was lying through her teeth, and Vaughn knew that.

It hurt him that she was getting defensive, but he was helpless now. There wasn't anything he could say that could repair the deep rift settled between them now. All he could do was stand there, and take it all.

"And you didn't even tell me? What the hell is up with _that_? Everyone else in town knows you're leaving tonight except from me…That stung Vaughn. It really did." Chelsea confessed.

Vaughn recoiled and took a step back as if struck, biting his lip down so hard he tasted copper.

"Is that all?" he asked icily. He may be feeling uncomfortable, but he didn't have to show it.

Yet, those were the words that broke her. Chelsea's knees gave out and she sank down to the sand with a soft _thud_, holding her hands over her mouth to muffle her sobs, shoulders shaking with the effort. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! How could he turn on her so quickly after all they'd been through?

Minutes passed in tense silence, her broken weeping and the crashing waves the only audible sounds. Vaughn was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't raise her head from her hands, too overcome by how quickly and horribly everything had spun out of control, just like she'd feared.

Eventually, the tears slowed to a stop and she stood back up, her glare scathing Vaughn, but at the same time showing sadness.

Chelsea didn't fight him, just pleaded him to stay in Mineral Town with her eyes.

Vaughn wasn't even looking at her, but staring down at his dark boots. He knew what he would see if he would just glance upward. He would see it in her blue depths, behind the burning anger; confusion and disbelief… deep, deep betrayal. It cut Vaughn again, ground the sharp edge into his bones.

More awful silence continued on the dark evening, and Chelsea would have let out a sob if her constricted throat had allowed her to do so.

She closed her eyes as the burning in her lungs and the throbbing in her temples became almost unbearable, tears streaming freely down her reddened cheeks again.

Vaughn took a deep steadying breath before he spoke, "Zack is waiting with the boat. I have to go."

Chelsea then remembered they were standing outside on Mineral Town beach. She looked up at the dark sky to see there were no stars; just black abyss. _Great,_ She thought.

Then she spoke the last word to her best friend, the only thing she could think of to say to him.

"Leave." She said harshly, her voice strained and heavy. Her quiet but firm words shocked Vaughn into lifting his head in her direction. The strained, weary note he heard made him almost feel guilty for departing and for a split second he wanted to close the space between them and comfort her, console her, tell her they_ would_ see each other again.

But he was too unsure. He'd turned his face downward again, unsure of what he should say… If he should say_ anything_.

Vaughn remained stone cold and silent though, refusing to look at her. He lingered another moment, urgent yet hesitant, taking her in one last time with calculating, lavender eyes. Then biting his lip again, he turned and walked slowly through the trodden sand to the dock waiting on the other side of the beach.

When he reached it, he turned around against his better judgment; only to find Chelsea was already gone. Walking slowly back to her farm for a sleepless night.

* * *

**So, how was it? This is just the beginning to everything, and the rest of the story won't be as dramatic, but it shall contain some drama. Nothing's perfect, right? **

**R&R please. ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Start Fresh

**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for the wait. _C'est la vie_. I've changed the title of my story, and its going in an entirely new direction. Oh. Yeah. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Let's Start Fresh**

**Reality Check: Sometimes a fresh start can be rough, but the best thing to do. **

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

Ann and Chelsea sat on the front porch of the Inn, watching above the treetops and roofs as the rising sun slowly changed the morning sky from dusky gray to orange. They were already beginning to feel the humidity rising, thickening the air. The cicadas were buzzing and birds trilling their sweet songs.

Ann broke the silence, "Chels, I think its enough now. Shouldn't you have gotten over all this by now?''

''Uh…Ann? What's enough?'' Chelsefa inquired, in a very confuzzled tone.

''You. This. Him. _Move on_.''

Chelsea stared at Ann in silence, a sense of foreboding washing over her.

''Fine. Since you still barely speak anyway, I'm not all that surprised you didn't respond, or even _defend_ yourself. You have been a _vegetable_ since Vaughn left,'' Ann started up, with no consideration to the obvious twist in my chest when Chelsea hears his name spoken, ''and you need to either accept he's _gone_, or _leave_ too. Your. Choice.''

''Does everyone feel this way?'' Chelsea managed to croak out. _Goddess. It hurt to talk so much._

''Oh yeah. Karen, Gray, Mary, Popuri, Rick, Cliff…the whole town.''

Chelsea sat in silence again, taking in this moment of realization. Then, slowly, she stood up from the lounge chair she had been sitting on before in front of the Inn, and walked away, heading left - leaving Ann to watch her and wonder just what was swirling around inside the once-happy Chelsea's mind.

* * *

Chelsea walked the short distance to the Super Market and calmly walked up to Jeff, who - of course - was standing behind the counter, while Karen walked around as per usual.

Chelsea then began with, ''Jeff, have I changed since he left?''

Karen decides to interject - seeing Jeff stumbling with words, trying not to be rude - and sourly states to no one in particular:

''Well, look who decided to talk _voluntarily_ for once.''

Chelsea whips her head around, anger starting to boil already, and says twice as sourly, ''Excuse me. If you have something to say Karen, which you apparently do, then please let me know.''

''Oh. Nothing. Just how you're always so _quiet_ is all.''

_So everyone does feel that way…_

Chelsea turns around, her back now facing Jeff and Karen, and strolls out.

* * *

It took a while, but when Chelsea reached the blacksmith's, she was disappointed to see only Saibara in the shop.

''Sorry. He's gone.''

Chelsea wordlessly exited the smith's abode, giving a nod to Saibara, and headed for the Library.

Then, stopped abruptly in the middle of the street, jostling Cliff, who in turn, jostled Gray.

''Chelsea, are you okay there?'' Cliff asked, always the concerned one.

Chelsea tilted her head up and looked at Vaughn's best friends, wondering how they had felt when Vaughn left.

_I never even asked._

Worry lines set into Cliff's forehead as she didn't respond. ''Chels?'' Then, shaking his head and wondering why he even _expected_ a verbal response, gave a look over to make sure she was unharmed, and proceeded on his way to the Inn to see Ann. Gray followed behind him, wanting to just go home.

''Cliff?!'' Chelsea shouted out suddenly, her voice cracking at the end. After all, she has barely spoken to anyone.

The called-for young man turned around, his chocolate eyes boring into her own eyes, silently asking, _'Yes?''_ Gray had kept walking, having given up on Chelsea many seasons ago.

''Do you think I've changed?'' Chelsea hesitantly asked.

Here it was. The Moment of Truth. Vaughn's best friend.

Cliff stared at Chelsea with such intensity, it seemed she was transparent. He was looking right through her. He was remembering, and trying to word his answer as delicately as possible.

Finally, Chelsea became impatient and huffed.

It seemed, slowly but surely, she was somehow audibly expressing herself after months of…well, muteness.

Cliff tentatively began, ''Chelsea. Everyone understands it must've been extremely difficult for you, having him leave.''

He was sensitive enough to not say his name.

''But,'' he continued, ''it doesn't mean you can isolate yourself from all the people who do still care about you, to become silent, to wordlessly take your frustration out on the gang, to…-''

''Okay!'' Chelsea snapped.

Cliff flinched from Chelsea's tone, and so she murmured a ''Sorry Cliff.''

''S'okay Chels. Just…we've all worried and thought and…well…_wondered_…about your behavior. And now that you've finally decided to somewhat talk about this, I'm curious as to why the change is all. Now anyway…'' Cliff whispered, feeling that the softer the tone, the longer Chelsea would talk.

And vent.

Chelsea crossed her arms in embarrassment.

''Well, Ann snapped me out of it.'' She told Cliff.

''I'll talk to her. Anything you need, Chels? Since you're speaking aloud instead of whispering one-word answers, minimally?'' Cliff had his qualms about lightly teasing Chelsea like that, but she was always one to make a crack too.

She was usually the one who dealt with stress by making the best of other situations, and having as much a good a time as possible.

She had her moments though.

But none compared to when he left.

And it seems she didn't take it lightly, for after Cliff spoke Chelsea gave another 'huff' and started to walk away from him, towards her farm.

* * *

When she arrived, she gave a quick scan over her farm. Five years can do a lot for one farm, especially with an independent, determined young woman running it.

With her chocolate locks flying around in one of those nice summer breezes, she watched her sixteen cows and sheep lazily grazing in a huge closed-off pen full of rich, healthy grass.

She followed with her eyes as Lockhart trotted around the entire field, soaking in the sunshine and making her white mane shine.

She smiled softly to herself, the first time in a while, as she observed her chickens clucking and strutting around their own VIP area near the Coop.

Before turning to her house, she gazed proudly at the three full rows of growing crops stretching from the beginning of the field all the way down, right next to the chicken pen.

_Yup. I guess I have worked hard. _

Chelsea walked the few steps to her door and quietly entered inside, careful not to wake Churro from his afternoon nap.

She sighed as she looked around her house, up to its maximum size with everything that could be ordered off that damned TV Shopping Network.

She hated her house, for it was a constant reminder, a constant slap-in-the-face, of what she couldn't have.

A family.

With him.

In this house she saved and spent and ordered and prepared.

She even went and bought the Blue Feather from Zack instead of Jeff. Zack could keep a secret delivery an actual secret. It wouldn't be good if the Blue Feather wound up at the Super Market, and Manna saw it.

Churro, now awake, ran to get his Ball for a lil' game.

But Chelsea's thoughts ran astray when she thought about the Blue Feather collecting dust in her tool box.

He left exactly a week before the Fireworks Festival.

And that was the evening she was going to propose. Exactly when the show had its big finale. A huge rainbow of dazzling hues.

They were supposed to be together, until the very last day of infinity.

The swirls of memories came flooding back,

Everything they'd withstood,

Side by side,

Together…

Chelsea's knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor, her blue eyes shining from the tears.

Churro clicked his nails as he walked over to her, whimpering and laying his head on her knee as she cried it out, trying to comfort her.

* * *

The next morning, Chelsea pulled the covers away and walked over to her mirror.

She looked at her reflection and tried to give a smile.

She knew how to handle this entire situation now.

Last night, she had decided she'd cry out all her problematic feelings and find a way to resolve things.

_Vaughn isn't coming back…_

She had resolved to **get over it**.

To **move on**.

And to **make something better** of herself.

And she knew just where to start…

* * *

''Ann, I'm leaving. I came to say good-bye.'' Chelsea stated.

Yes, this was her elaborate plan.

Leaving.

''…Please tell me you're joking! I was just mad yesterday. You don't really have to go!'' Ann paniced, taking back her words.

Chelsea shook her head, an apologetic expression on her face.

''You don't have to leave. I didn't mean it. I want you here, gloom and all.''

''I have to Ann. I also have to make this quick. There's still so much left to do.''

The red-head's eyes shone, tears welling up. She pulled her best friend into a tight hug, whispering ''Kay. If you have to. I won't stop you.''

''Nothing could.'' Chelsea told her.

''I'll tell Cliff for you. Any special messages?'' Ann asked, willing to do anything for her departing friend.

Chelsea thought about it for a moment and then replied, ''Tell Cliff 'Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.' He'll understand.''

Ann nodded knowingly, ''Yeah, he always does.''

* * *

When Chelsea entered the Super Market, she wasn't sure how to relay her Big News or how the family would react, particularly Karen.

But she trudged on and up to the counter, where Jeff stood yet again. He was silent but showed a look of befuddlement, since Chelsea hadn't looked so determined since, well, you know.

''Jeff, where's Karen?'' Chelsea asked, breaking the silence.

''She's in the back.'' He replied.

Chelsea nodded a 'thanks' and walked to the back of the store, very familiar with the surroundings on the other side of the door.

She took in the beds lined up against the wall, the elaborate dining table with that area rug she'd always wanted, the quaint kitchen in the back - mainly designed for baking. She noticed the beautiful landscapes Jeff had painted, and finally laid eyes on Karen.

When they locked eyes, each had its own sentiment trying to show.

Karen's was one of resentment from Chelsea's ostrasization of everyone, of hurt that Chelsea didn't trust her when she was in pain, and of pure agony that she still hasn't spoke to her.

Especially when Ann told her she was leaving…and she hadn't said her good-bye's yet…

Chelsea's eyes were always expressive, 'open book' made Mary's Library put to shambles.

Chelsea was sorry. Her apologetic and soft heart ran cold for a few months, but one night of rational thought and tough love set her back on track, and it didn't just show in her eyes.

''Karen,'' It showed in her voice too. ''I wanted to tell you I'm leaving. I'll be gone a while, and I wanted to say bye.''

Karen's eyes then filled with an emotion entirely different. Shock. ''Really? When will you be back?''

''I'm not sure. Maybe a little while, maybe never. We'll see how it goes. I'll write you.''

Karen nodded her head, walking over to Chelsea and gripping her shoulders. ''Chels, be careful. We'd all be upset if something_ else_ happened to you.''

Chelsea gave a weak smile, motioning for a hug and parting after a moment, sadness heavy in the air for both young women.

''I'll see you,'' Karen threw out there, trying to lighten the mood.

''Yeah, I'll see you Karen.'' Chelsea said, her voice still not accustomed to so much talking.

* * *

Gray was always very spontaneous when reacting to something touchy. Even though all his possible reactions could already be predicted.

He'd either be angry, shouting and questioning her sanity. Or he could be cold, emotionless. As if they had been through nothing together.

Whichever case, Chelsea trudged down to the Blacksmith's, a purpose in her steps.

Saibara had gone to do some errands, having enough trust in Gray now to watch the shop.

Over the years, Gray had really improved with his vigorous apprenticeship. Chelsea could vividly remember the long nights when he would be upset, Cliff, Ann, Vaughn, and himself consoling him. Telling him he was worth something. Telling him Saibara is just pushing him, expecting more out of him because he knows you can do all the jobs a Blacksmith must.

But when Vaughn left, and Chelsea was heartbroken, the gang had been there for her too. Consoling her then, since everyone had a time of need. One to just cry or vent.

But Chelsea stay locked up on her farm and in the woods, pouring all her heart and soul into the ranch. Only coming into town for shopping or upgrades. No one saw her, and those who did said she looked terrible.

A long face ever present, overalls dirty from all the intense work, hair mussed beneath her red bandana.

Gray eventually stopped trying while everyone continued after Summer ended and Fall came around.

And then Winter…and on and on.

Needless to say, Gray just looked up at her from his work, and nodded when she told him the news.

She understood why he would react this way. She wasn't upset or offended.

Chelsea was too determined on change.

Gray shrugged his shoulders too, thoughts far away. He was still bent out of shape about her immature way of dealing with Vaughn leaving, but now she was Chels again.

And that's what mattered most.

Walking the short distance to her farm, Chelsea ran into Churro as soon as she entered the land.

She picked up Churro and stroked him as she checked on her animals and crops. They wouldn't be neglected for long…

Churro still in hand, Chelsea walked into her home, unbothered by any memories or thoughts of the renovations or times of chatter between her best friend and herself.

Placing down Churro, Chelsea penned three very long letters. Still not sure what to write, but keeping the pen moving anyway.

* * *

As soon as rays of sunshine were peaking through her windows, Chelsea packed up, Churro and Lockhart, her pure white mare, following her out the ranch. They walked to Mineral Town Beach, and there Zack waited with the boat set for sailing.

The sky was a vibrant blue and the tide was high as Zack and Chelsea situated Chelsea's animals and untied the knot on the dock.

Her last tie to Mineral Town.

The ride was peaceful and uneventful, the perfect day for a sail. Chelsea thought the Goddess was on her side today, and everything _actually_ did have a glimmer of turning out better than alright.

It wasn't long before they docked on Sunny Island.

* * *

_Early tomorrow morning…_

Zack floated back into the beach's dock, a new passenger on board.

He took off his blue cap and shook the seaspray out of his now tossled brown hair.

''Ahhh…Nice to be here again after so long, ain't it, Zack?'' the experienced farmer asked his old friend.

Zack glanced at him, a wide grin on his face.

_Chelsea's always takes care of things. She'll be okay now and so will we. Thank the Goddess…_

''Sure is, Jack. Glad you're home.''

* * *

**Well, that's it. The next installment. Hope you liked. Reviews appreciated!**

**Yeah, I'm shameless! (;**

**I'm not sure when the next installment would come out. I've been having a rough time lately, which you can obviously tell by the suckish writing. I just need something to kick me off, I'm not sure what but when it shows up, I'll tell you in the form of an update. **

**I'm also searching for a beta. If you know one, or ARE one, PM me. **

**Thanks! ^ ^ **


End file.
